Mal wieder verlaufen
by Feuchen
Summary: One-Shot zu einem Feuerinsel-Abenteuer.


_Feuerinsel-spezifisches Abenteuer (Es tauchen zwar Charas aus anderen Animes/Mangas auf, aber eigentlich hat's einfach nichts mit diesen zu tun ^^°)_

* * *

Kurz vor einem riesigen Fluss bleiben die drei Freunde stehen, sich irritiert umsehend.

"Wo sind wir denn nun wieder?", blickte sich eine junge Trainerin mit einem großen, lilanen Hut zu ihren beiden Freunden, einer jungen Detektiv-Trainerin mit einem Feurigel bei sich, um.

"Viel mehr die Frage, wie wir denn von Orania City aus hier hin gekommen sind", murmelte Terumi, die junge Detektiv-Trainerin, nachdenklich, "wir sind doch eigentlich eher vom Wasser weg gegangen, oder?"

"Ich glaube ja nicht, dass das hier noch in Kanto ist", überlegte Feuchen vor sich hin, "zumindest kenne ich diese Gegend nicht und eigentlich dachte ich, ich kenne in Kanto alles."

"Wo sollen wir denn sonst gelandet sein?", murmelt Rolly fragend, während sie sich umsieht, "also wirklich, wir verlaufen uns auch echt ständig!"

"Aber so sehr haben wir uns vorher auch noch nicht verlaufen", meint Terumi ruhig nachdenklich, "...wir sind doch eigentlich gar nicht so weit gegangen."

"Egal jetzt, wie wir hier hin gekommen sind", meint Rolly und schaut die anderen zwei an, "finden wir mal raus, wo wir sind."

"...An einem Ort, wo es Meerjungfrauen gibt?", fragt Feuchen plötzlich und starrt auf die Wasseroberfläche.

Irritiert sehen Terumi und Rolly zu dem kleinen Feurigel in ihrer Runde, bevor sie dann kurz zu dem Fluss blicken.

"Was für Meerjungfrauen, Feu?", fragt Terumi ihr kleines Pokémon, "hier ist doch nichts und außerdem... gibt es die doch eigentlich nicht."

"Ich habe aber eine gesehen", sagt Feuchen und deutet auf die Wasseroberfläche, "die ist da raus gesprungen und wieder untergetaucht."

"Sicher, dass du es nicht mit einem Pokémon verwechselt hast?", fragt Rolly lächelnd nach.

Feuchen nickt kräftig. "Es war eine Meerjungfrau. Ganz sicher!"

"Das kleine Feurigel hat Recht", kommt eine Stimme hinter den dreien, worauf sie sich überrascht umdrehen, "gut beobachtet, Kleines."

Terumi sieht ziemlich überrascht den Jungen vor sich an, welcher vielleicht etwa so groß ist wie Rolly mit ihrem Hut - vielleicht ein Stück kleiner. "Was machst du denn hier, Kaito?!", spricht sie ihre Verwunderung aus und sieht zu ihm auf.

"Auf dich aufpassen, Teru", antwortet dieser mit einem leicht fragenden Ton.

"Was meintest du gerade, dass Feu wirklich eine Meerjungfrau gesehen hat?", kommt Rolly mal wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurück (auch wenn das ja eigentlich die Sache mit dem Verlaufen war, aber dass hatten die inzwischen irgendwie verdrängt).

"Na, dass da eine Meerjungfrau rumschwimmt", lacht Kaito und deutet auf die Wasseroberfläche, "nicht, Eve?"

Genannte taucht aus dem Fluss auf und lächelt die Anderen an. "Hm, wie man es nimmt", sagt Eve und springt aus dem Wasser, ihre Flosse verwandelt sich in der Luft, so dass sie wie ein ganz normaler Mensch aussieht.

"...Was bist du?!", fragt Terumi verwirrt nach und sieht das junge Mädchen, welches etwa wie elf oder zwölf aussieht, an.

"Ich kann meinen Körper nur beliebig transformieren, aber so lebe ich wie ein normaler Mensch", lächelt Eve die anderen an, "ach ja, ich heiße Eve und ihr?"

"Ich bin Feuchen", antwortet das kleine Feurigel und klettert auf Terumis Schulter, "und das ist meine Trainerin."

"Ich heiße Terumi", antwortet die junge Trainerin auf Eves Frage hin.

"Und ich bin Rolly", sagt die Letzte der kleinen Gruppe.

"Wir kennen uns ja schon", sagt Kaito dann zu Eve sehend, "haben uns unterwegs schon getroffen, als ich dich gesucht habe, Teru."

"Ah ja, da fällt mir ein", kommt Feuchen auf die Sache mit dem Verlaufen zurück, "wisst ihr, wo wir sind?!"

"Wenn ich die Pokémon unter Wasser richtig verstanden habe", fängt Eve an, "irgendwo in einem unbekannten Land."

"...Das heißt, die wissen auch nicht, wo wir sind?", fragt Rolly nach und Feuchen setzt hinzu: "Wie kannst du Pokémon verstehen?"

"Nein, wissen sie nicht und die sprechen unsere Sprache", antwortet Eve ruhig, worauf ein großes Seufzen durch die Runde geht und sie sich dann einfach mal auf den Weg machen.


End file.
